As it is well-known in catalytic scrubbing of exhaust gases such as those discharged by thermal power plants or internal-combustion engines, notably of motor vehicles, the catalytic phases used are generally deposited on monolithic supports made of ceramic or metallic materials.
These supports are generally made by ceramic extrusion or by winding of corrugated metal strips or by superposition of sheet metal so as to obtain a monolithic body with a single network of one-dimensional and one-directional channels.
The fluid to be treated thus flows through the channels present in this support and the constituents of this fluid react on contact with the catalytic phases present in these channels.
Although such supports have many advantages, they can still be improved.
In fact, the reaction performances of catalysts prepared on such supports are not always sufficient because the time of contact of the reactants with the catalytic phase is not sufficient to obtain, at the end of the treating stage, a <<clean>> fluid.